Users often share and distribute large data files over various networks, such as via peer-to-peer (P2P) file transfer systems over the Internet. For example, a user can redistribute parts of a particular file in small pieces to other users, allowing many servers with low upload rates to combine the pieces together to provide the whole file to other users at a reasonable speed. Files are often broken up into smaller pieces, and users may utilize seeds to upload various pieces of a broken-up file. For example, a 2 gigabyte (GB) file might be split into 1.5 MB pieces that each may be uploaded by a different client or user. Such P2P transfer approaches often utilize contiguous segments of the original file (e.g., files are broken up and uploaded in their original context). However, the security of using such contiguous segments may be insufficient for certain applications, as unauthorized or unintended recipients (e.g., snoopers, etc.) may be able to piece sensitive files together from various sources given enough time.